Espace personnel
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: OS. Dean se demande pourquoi Castiel n'a de problème d'espace personnel qu'avec lui... Destiel. Fluff.


**Disclamer:** Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.

Ce petit OS m'a été inspiré par une discussion que j'ai eu sur Supernatural. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Normalement, j'aurais dû poster une réécriture de conte mais je l'ai pas fini à temps.

**Espace personnel**

Dean se posait de nombreuses questions sur Castiel. Comment pouvait bien se passer sa vie d'ange au quotidien. Comment il faisait pour supporter tous ces imbéciles d'anges depuis des milliers – voire des millions – d'années. Pourquoi il était aussi naïf malgré sa longue existence. Et, surtout, pourquoi il semblait avoir un problème avec l'espace personnel alors qu'aucun autre ange qu'il avait rencontré n'envahissait ainsi son espace vital ou n'apparaissait subitement à quelques centimètres de lui. D'ailleurs... Cass semblait avoir ce problème seulement avec lui. Lorsqu'il parlait à Sam, Bobby ou n'importe qui d'autres, il respectait leur espace personnel.

Allongé sur le canapé, Dean laissait librement ses pensées défiler dans son esprit sans trouver de réponse valable. Il plongeait doucement vers le sommeil.

-Salut Dean.

Le chasseur se réveilla en sursaut. Castiel se tenait debout, près du canapé, le regard rivé sur lui. En le reconnaissant, il soupira de soulagement.

-Salut Cass, murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Il y a un problème?

-Non. Je suis juste venu te saluer.

Dean le dévisagea, surpris de sa réponse.

-Tu veux dire que tu m'as réveillé seulement pour me dire bonjour?

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était la bonne façon de faire chez les humains, continua le brun. À ce qu'il paraît, il ne faut pas se voir que pour le travail. Ça permet aussi de s'entendre mieux.

-C'est exact.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

-Donc on s'entend mieux à présent?

Sa question fit sourire Dean.

-Normalement, quand on veut se rapprocher de quelqu'un, il faut plus qu'une simple visite pour le saluer.

-Oh, fit Castiel, déçu.

Toujours souriant, le chasseur se leva.

-Mais nous sommes déjà amis alors ce n'est pas vraiment le cas normal.

Ses paroles rassurèrent Castiel dont les épaules se relâchèrent.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, continua le chasseur, faisant naître l'esquisse d'un sourire sur son visage.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Dean finit par détourner le regard.

-Cass... Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit sur l'espace personnel?

L'ange le fixa un instant, confus. Puis, comprenant, il s'excusa et fit un pas en arrière. Dean se tourna vers lui.

-Au fait, je me demandais pourquoi tu n'envahissais que mon espace vital et pas celui d'autres personnes.

-Tu voudrais que j'envahisse l'espace personnel de quelqu'un d'autre? demanda innocemment Castiel.

-Non! s'empressa de répondre Dean, paniqué.

Voyant que le brun le dévisageait avec plus d'intensité, il reprit plus calmement la parole.

-Non. C'était juste pour savoir.

Castiel opina lentement. Après un instant de réflexion, il répondit simplement:

-J'aime être près de toi.

Ce qui, bien évidemment, surprit le chasseur au plus haut point.

-Tu quoi?

-J'aime être près de toi.

Dean se pinça pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. L'ange le regarda faire avec intérêt.

-C'est une coutume humaine? s'enquit-il.

-Pas vraiment... C'était pour savoir si je rêvais ou pas...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça: nous ne sommes pas dans un de tes rêves. J'ai compris que je n'avais le droit d'y aller que si j'avais une chose importante à te dire.

Dean posa sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel dont le sourire s'accentua.

-Écoute... tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose aussi franchement: la plupart des gens se feraient des idées.

-Quel genre d'idée?

Dean hésita un instant.

-Par exemple... ils pourraient croire que tu t'intéresses à eux.

-Je m'intéresse à toi, répondit Castiel, sûr de lui.

-Quand je dis ça, je veux dire qu'ils imagineraient que tu as... que tu es amoureux d'eux.

Castiel plissa les yeux, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Tu crois que je suis amoureux de toi? conclut-il.

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent. Il retira vivement sa main de l'épaule de Castiel, comme s'il brûlait.

-N-non.

-Comment peut-on savoir si je suis amoureux de toi? demanda Castiel en faisant un pas vers lui.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Dean sentit son cœur défaillir.

-Je... je ne sais pas...

-Il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose que seul les amoureux font pour vérifier. Tu as une idée?

Les yeux de Dean se posèrent involontairement sur la bouche de Castiel. Il déglutit difficilement.

-Pas vraiment...

-C'est dommage mais ce n'est pas grave.

Castiel sembla sur le point de partir mais Dean attrapa son bras pour l'en empêcher, attirant son regard surpris.

-Attends. J'ai peut-être une idée finalement...

Dean attira doucement l'ange dans ses bras. À l'aise, Castiel posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, enlacés en silence, pendant une poignée de minutes.

-Alors? finit par demander le chasseur.

-Je me sens bien...

Dean prit le visage de Castiel entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Puis, il se pencha en avant et captura ses lèvres. Au début, le brun se laissa l'embrasser passivement puis, petit à petit, il répondit au baiser. Dean s'écarta de lui, le souffle court, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Alors? ronronna-t-il.

Songeur, Castiel posa ses doigts sur sa bouche.

-J'ai aimé.

Dean le serra dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Maintenant, on connaît la réponse.

-Ah oui?

À contrecœur, Dean releva la tête pour lui faire face. Il glissa ses doigts sur la joue de Castiel, posant sur lui un regard empli de douceur. À cette caresse, l'ange ferma les yeux et appuya son visage contre la main du chasseur pour approfondir ce contact.

-Oui.

Dean colla son front à celui de Castiel, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Je t'aime aussi.

**Fin**


End file.
